Rest and Be Thankful
by Strawberrygold
Summary: Caspian rubbing Susan's feet after a long day on unforgiving castle floors.


Susan had always loved castles, even as a little girl when the closest she got to a castle was the stories her parents used to tell her, of Kings and Queens and mighty towers. But they had left one part of the story out, the one about the castle floors. So when Susan had been crowned Queen, she'd had no idea that her soft leather shoes, with blue jewels sewn onto them, would have no mercy on her feet. No one had warned her that at the end of the day, after running around the castle, her feet would bleed,. But she'd learned and had since that day only worn shoes with a strong sole, appearances less important. Her dresses usually covered them anyway. Although her siblings had made fun of some less beautiful shoes and Susan had received some comments and looks because of her footwear, throughout her reign, Susan's feet had remained soft and whole.

But now, several years younger and 1300 years later, she didn't have quite that luck. Everyone was eagerly preparing for Caspian's coronation and everyone needed a hand. Susan helped, of course, she helped the ladies carrying heavy buckets of milk and wine, she helped the musicians who nervously were tuning their instrument, she helped the horse master comb the horses and she helped Caspian's new court with knowledge and wisdom from the Golden Age. She helped Peter calm down, she helped Edmund carry banners and she helped Lucy take care of some young Telmarine babies. She'd done all this in soft leather shoes, sewn with gold thread. To say that her feet were hurting would be an understatement.

But Susan was a queen, so she kept smiling at everyone and when lords and ladies asked how she were, she replied that she'd never been better. She ignored the knowing looks Lucy sent her and the concerning glances Caspian sent her. Susan just kept smiling and prayed that her feet would still be whole at the end of the day.

Slouching in her chair inside her chamber, Susan finally let her hair down and let her face fall. Oh, how her feet hurt. She carefully took of her shoes and, the moment they were off, threw them across the room. Susan stretched her toes and winced. She wanted to cry and laugh. A knock at her door startled her.

"My lady?" Caspian's voice reached her ears from outside her room. "May I enter?"

Susan instantly sat up straight and smothered her dress. "Yes, yes. Come in."

Prince Caspian the Tenth opened her chamber door and met Susan's eyes. She watched his eyes travel down her body as he took in her state. His eyes traveled to her red feet and then to the shoes that had been thrown across the room. An amused smile graced his lips and Susan made a face.

"I take it your shoes did not please you," he said, eyes twinkling. Susan couldn't help but smile back.

"Soft leather in a castle of stone is not kind, my lord," she replied, lowering her voice slightly.

Caspian stepped closer, "I've never worn women's shoes, in a castle at least, so I can't pretend to know how it must feel." Susan laughed at that and Caspian smirked. "But I can imagine."

"I'd like to see you in women's shoes, my lord," Susan said and Caspian kneeled before her. Her breath hitched and she prayed to Aslan that he hadn't heard that. He took her left foot in his hand.

"I'm not sure they would fit." He began rubbing her foot and Susan almost moaned. His gaze was strong on her face. She met his eyes and held them.

It should've felt improper, wrong: a Telmarine prince rubbing her feet, alone in the darkness of her room. But it didn't. It felt intimate and right. His presence and hands calmed her anxiety.

"My Queen…" Caspian said, hesitating. Susan tensed. A feeling in her gut told her this needed to be said now. Now, when they both were safe and here, in Narnia. But Caspian apparently didn't have the same feeling for he shook his head. He took her hand and kissed it, pressing his lips to her hand for a moment too long to be proper and then he stood.

Susan flushed and almost asked him to stay, but he stroked her hair and smiled. "We have time," he mumbled. "For now, rest."

Something in Susan told her that he was wrong, he was very wrong. But for now, Susan let herself trust him. She nodded.

"Good night, my Queen. Sleep well." He carefully closed her chamber door after him.

Susan stood and walked on sore, but no longer hurting, feet to her bed and fell onto it. _We have time._ Susan told herself and closed her eyes. _For now, rest_.


End file.
